Safeguard To Paradise
by peppernator0817
Summary: When Eowyn needs rescuing, her friend Kodee is more than happy to help, but in doing so starts a set of events no one could predict. Will their time with a certain German band go well, or end in heart break, and will Eowyn do more than catch the eye of a certain admirer?


**A/N: This fic is a present to me from a dear friend. With her persmission I am posting it online :) **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, claim nothing. The people listed in this fic are real people, but all situations are product of our own warped imaginations and nothing offensive is meant by any party. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: I Could Fly**

Eowyn sat on her couch wrapped in several blankets cursing the late year snowfall. The house was dark in the early morning and since the heater wasn't working, it was getting colder too. The house phone rang making her jump. Seriously, who calls house phones anymore? She thought getting up, tripping over the blankets. The chill of the early morning nipped at her feet and fingers as she reached for her phone.

"Eowyn Wyeth. How can I help you?" She said into the receiver.

"You know you shouldn't use your whole name when you answer the phone." The voice on the other end teased.

"Kodee, you brat." She laughed at the voice she immediately recognized.

"Sorry it's been so long, we just got back from Germany." Kodee explained. Kodee's band MoonSong had recently made number one on the charts in Germany and France prompting a tour through Europe. Eowyn hadn't heard from her since they set off from the US several months before.

"Must be nice." Eowyn said slightly jealous.

"Well it was slightly cooler out there. It's so hot; it's like ninety some odd degrees out here today."

"Ninety!" Eowyn said wrapping the blanket tighter around herself, shivering. "I hate you."

Kodee laughed.

"How have you been? Last I heard you were dating that one guy, what's his name, Jeff."

"Yea! I think there needs to be a 'Man Fax' report, like the 'Car Fax' one. Where you can look up a guys and all the bad crap they've done pops up."

"Oh, that bad." Kodee said biting her lip.

"He demanded we all call him El Heffe. Oh and he was still married. His daughter is three years younger than me. Oh and did I mention the warrants for his arrest."

"No, not at all." Kodee laughed. "Three years younger? I thought he was like a year or so older or something like that."

"No he just looked young. He was about sixteen years older than me, and his wife called me 'the little home wrecker 'whenever she saw me."

"Oh no."

"Oh that's not all; she did it while I was at work. She shops there often."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm so cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah," Eowyn said with a small shiver in her voice. "It's freezing, there was a freak snowstorm yesterday, almost three feet of snow, and my heater went out… a week ago."

"You know," Kodee said in a sing song voice "you could always move here…"

"Yeah up and leave. I don't see that happening. What would I do?"

"I have a few ideas. Besides what do you have tying you there."

The line went quiet while Eowyn rolled the question around in her head.

"That's what I thought." Kodee said with a smile in her voice. "I'm buying you a ticket! You're moving here."

"What? I can't just leave."

"It's eighty degrees."

"I have responsibilities."

"There are movie stars."

"What about my stuff."

"I will personally pay to ship it over."

"What about my aunt?"

"The one who's a slum lord? Who won't fix your heater, and steals your money, and slept with your ex-boyfriend?"

The line went silent for a second.

"When did you say can I come out there?"

* * *

Eowyn was happy to get off the crowded plane maneuvering her bulky brown carry-on bag through the crowds. She decided to stop at the bathroom before hitting the gate where Kodee promised she would meet her. Eowyn looked in the mirror, her bright pretty eyes shining with all the excitement. She wore her wide smile that made many men look in her direction. Her long thick hair framed her sweet heart shaped face. She almost pulled her hair back, but she wanted to show off how long her hair had grown out since she last saw her friend. Eowyn was beaming at the thought of being somewhere new and warm, and then again when she found out that her friend wanted her as back up on a few tracks, maybe even help write songs she knew she couldn't say no.

Eowyn almost didn't recognize her friend at the gate. Kodee was clad in large thick sunglasses and a black cap. She was still short with long dark hair that hung down to her waist over her Tokio Hotel band t-shirt. That was the only way Eowyn knew it was her. They both smiled wide at the recognition of their friend, both changed slightly from the last time they'd met giving them each a pleasant shock.

"Oh my gawd I didn't think I'd ever get here." Eowyn said with her south eastern accent. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Me either I about went crazy when I saw your plane was delayed ten whole minutes. Did you have a good flight?"

"Well, not really. About ten minutes in the fat guy on my right fell asleep, and began drooling on me." She lifted the side of her sweater to show the stain.

"Eww." Kodee said wrinkling her nose.

"Ya, and when he woke up he told me about his recent prostate exam."

"Sounds like a grand trip. Can't see why you'd complain about that."

"Ha Ha. Ya, but I can't argue with the end results."

"Without a doubt. Oh I'm so glad you're here." She hugged her again.

The two discussed their current events as they headed to the baggage claim, where the same drooling man from the plane attempted to get Eowyn's phone number. She tried nicely to say she didn't have a phone, but when he got persistent Kodee stepped in and he was given a number to some Mormon retreat in Utah, and he walked away happily without a clue.

The girls headed south east out of John Wayne Airport, down the San Diego freeway.

"Wow I like your car." Eowyn said as the wind blew through their long dark hair.

"Thank you, I'm glad." Kodee said grinning, hiding something from her friend.

"What kind is it?" Eowyn asked looking at the 'L' symbol and feeling the soft seats.

"It's a Lexus. IS 350C. It's a V-6 with 306 horse power." Kodee said accelerating around a black Volvo.

"I don't know what any of that means, but I like it. A lot"

"Good, you'll be driving it."

"Wha?" Eowyn said somewhat resembling Fran Fine from The Nanny.

"Yeah I got a new one, and these need to be driven. So you will be driving this around town. Can you handle that?"

"I ... can … try." She stuttered smiling at Kodee.

Kodee drove them south until a large sign stating 'Lake Forest this exit' signaled that this was their turn. They passed a few houses and buildings leaving the metropolis sprawl behind them. Eowyn was surprised to see a forest and a small lake pop up within this urban take over.

"I should have figured you would have found the only forest in the middle of the city." Eowyn joked. "I swear you're a forest nymph."

"Nah, this isn't the city. We just left the city."

"Speaking of, why are you so far out here? Why aren't you closer to 'the city'."

"I figure it this way, I'm close enough to drive in under an hour and you'd be surprised. I still get to go to parties. I still meet rather well known people. I'm happy, and besides I wouldn't miss a chance to drive my car." Kodee smiled turning down a maze of streets.

"Yeah I'd want to drive something like this all the time too." She smiled touching the dashboard.

"Oh I don't mean this." Kodee grinned.

Kodee turned down a street that said Sleepy Hollow. Eowyn laughed to herself thinking it was very appropriate for her strange friend.

"I drive this…" Kodee pulled into a Tudor reminiscent home with a three car garage. To the right was another Lexus, for that Eowyn could tell it looked almost the same, save for it wasn't a convertible. It was shorter and had a thicker front and more angles. A little funny looking she thought, but still a pretty car.

"It's a Lexus LF-A. I love the fast back. It has 545 horse power and still gets thirty plus to the gallon. Oh and my favorite part, it goes about a hundred and seventy-five miles an hour."

"Remind me not to ride with you."

Kodee laughed.

"I have another car, but it's not here right now."

As they were bringing in the last of Eowyn's bags someone said 'Hello' catching their attention. Eowyn dropped her bag and jaw at the man standing at the end of the driveway with a dog at the end of a leash.

"Hello Kurt, how are you." Kodee said smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," He smiled flashing gleaming white teeth at her. "I'm good, off to Chicago tomorrow."

"Oh, what for?"

Eowyn stood staring at a man she had crushed on since her childhood, and her friend casually chatting with him.

"Another movie, nothing too big. How was your trip to Europe?"

"Awesome, oh before I forget" Kodee turned to see her friend in a stunned stance. "Eowyn, wake up." She laughed. "Kurt this is my good friend Eowyn. She's moved here with me for a while, if I'm lucky forever, she's my new backup singer."

Kurt walked up to Eowyn, who had barely managed to compose herself, and put his hand out to shake.

"Eowyn, it's nice to meet you."

"Ya at bub urb." Eowyn managed to get out extending her hand.

Kurt just laughed and asked about a group barbeque when he got back in two months.

"Sounds great." Kodee said picking up the bag that had been abandoned on the garage floor.

""See ya later hon. Eowyn nice to have met you." Kurt said smiling.

"Ya ta at." Eowyn said her eyes wide nodding her head.

"Come on ya spazz." Kodee said laughing and pulling at her friend with her free hand into the door way.

Eowyn was staring after the figure walking down the sidewalk with his dog leading the way. She eventually composed herself enough to walk into the house. She was greeted with cool air and all of her luggage in a pile on the kitchen floor.

"So where's my cell." Eowyn laughed. "Do you have a dungeon in this medieval house?"

"Ha ha, yes I do, but it's my recording studio."

"You have a recording studio in here?"

"Yeah, but my main studio is out in LA. Come on I'll show you your hall."

"My hall?" Eowyn said skeptically.

"It's the way the house is laid out. Come on."

Kodee took her up the stairs to the east hall that held a large bedroom with a walk in closet, large bathroom and a small study.

"Oh my gawd." Eowyn breathed. This room is bigger than my old living room and kitchen."

"Beats a dungeon, yeah?"

"Yeah." She said looking out the large double French doors that opened onto the patio. The large bathroom was double the size of the one she had back home.

"I hope you like it."

"Hah bu ba"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kodee laughed at her friend. "Listen I know you just got here, but tomorrow there's an album release party in the hills. Jordanna's CD just came out and we're invited."

"We…?" Eowyn thought about that for a second.

"Yeah, we, as in my band, and new singer, and I know most of the people who will be there, but you never know who will show up."

"If you help me bring my bags up I'll go."

"Deal."

* * *

The following evening Eowyn turned back and forth in front of a full length mirror trying on shirt after shirt, switching out into skirts and back into jeans, then a dress. She was on her twenty-fourth outfit when Kodee came in and looked at Eowyn like she was crazy.

"Don't give me that look, I just can't pick." Eowyn said. "How do you do it, you look great."

"Thank you" Kodee said, "I just know what I want."

Eowyn looked at her friend in a deep purple satin top that hugged her curves and dipped a little lower than appropriate for someone with such a big bust. She wore a simple pair of black slacks with it and black boots.

"Okay let's see." Kodee said walking over to the bed where all of Eowyn's clothes were laid out in various outfits. She reached for a deep blue sleeveless dress shirt with black lace along the scoop neck line and a long black skirt with a high slit on the sides.

"I can't pull off that skirt." Eowyn said backing up from the ensemble.

"Yes you can, you have great legs."

"I don't know." Eowyn said looking at a pair of blue jeans with a longing.

"Trust me, and wear those black flats." Kodee said leaving the room so she could dress.

Eowyn stepped out a few minutes later looking amazing in the outfit Kodee put together.

"Okay I know I look good." Eowyn said smiling slight embarrassed at the fact. "How did you do it, I stared for thirty minutes at these clothes, and nothing, you walk in…"

"…and make it work. I know. I'm just that good. Are you ready girl, we got about an hour drive into the hills"

"Isn't this party gonna be down town?" Eowyn asked confused and kinda wanting to see the city.

"Well not the first part."

"The first part?"

"You'll see what I mean."

Eowyn and Kodee headed down to the garage where Kodee started up a black Cadillac Escalade by remote.

"We're taking that? Why not the fun cars?" Eowyn asked glancing back at the sleek little sport cars wanting to sit in their seats once more.

"You'll see." Kodee said smiling. "Besides we'll want the tint."

"Even at night?"

"Yup."

They drove east into the foot hills past the houses that became fewer and further between as they went. After almost an hour in the distance a glowing beacon shined almost glowing in the setting suns reflection.

"That's where were going." Kodee said between songs, pointing out to what look like an encampment in the distance.

It was almost another twenty minutes before they even made the front gate and another ten minute drive to a large low built house overlooking a lake. At the front stood a pretty girl with short hair and a very short skirt waving. She looked cold, Eowyn thought, but as she opened the car door the warm evening air hit her proving that couldn't be the case.

Kodee waved and smiled back at the young girl. She pulled a small bag out from behind her seat as she got out of the car.

"Okay, Eowyn this is Cassie, Jordanna's little sister. She's a sweet heart."

Eowyn just nodded and smiled.

"Cass, how are you honey." Kodee said smiling.

"Oh Kodee." Cassie squealed very happy to see her favorite recording artist, next to her sister of course. She jumped off the step and ran to give her a hug.

"Oh it's good to see you kid." Kodee said hugging her back.

"How are you?" Cass asked eagerly.

"I'm good. Oh I got something for you." Kodee said handing her the bag.

Cassie's eyes lit up at the gift, she eagerly opened the bag to find a shirt with signatures of the band she loved stitched to it, and the newest CD signed by all five members.

"Oh my god." She squealed "How did you do this?"

"I got to meet up with them, Adam said he'd meet you back stage at any concert. I told him how you knew every song he sings even in French."

"Oh my god oh my god." Cassie said in a miniature meltdown.

"Are you coming in?" Someone called Kodee and Eowyn's attention from the porch step.

"Jordanna," Cassie squealed "look what Kodee got me." She ran up to her older sister.

"I'll never understand what she sees in that band." Jordanna laughed. "Kodee, welcome. Is this the friend you told me about?"

Eowyn could see Jordanna was a much more serious person than the little sister at her side. The pretty pop star didn't seem anything like her dippy counterparts to Eowyn.

"It is, Jordanna this is Eowyn." Kodee introduced them.

"Hello." Eowyn smiled.

"Hey you did better than when you met Kurt." Kodee teased.

"Who?" Jordanna asked as they walked toward the house.

"Kurt Russell." Kodee said like it was nothing. "He was walking the dog. Spazz here couldn't speak."

"Oh how's Goldie, she had a cold last time."

Eowyn listened to them discuss people from the movies she'd watched liked they discussing classmate. A realization hit her; to them these people were their peers. These movie stars recording artists were their friends and familiars. Once they got inside Eowyn sunk into the wall nervous not knowing what to say. There were so many people she didn't recognize here, they were all behind the scenes she knew that much. At least so she thought. Then there were people she did recognize, that made her more nervous. She recognized Marie-Lisa a French singer that had gained popularity a few years back with three number one hits and again when she married Edward Furlong for a whole month. They blamed media interference and then broke it off. Marie-Lisa wondered away over to a group of young men. One caught Eowyn's attention. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. He looked up and caught her staring at him. She quickly looked away and he down with a smile. Eowyn could see his dark blond hair in between the brunette heads standing there around him. She wanted to hear their conversation, but the music was too loud, and she knew very well it was none of her business. Every now and then he would smile showing his dimples his dark eyes gleaming in the light.

Kodee had been pulled between several people all wanting to know how the tour went. She graciously she told the same story six or seven times, she figured, never letting it get to her. She saw Eowyn up against the wall looking around like she was lost, wanting to escape, and not wanting her friend to suffer, Kodee excused herself to join Eowyn moving between the crowds to the beat of the music.

"You doin' okay?" Kodee asked offering Eowyn a drink.

Eowyn took a drink and handed it back, nodded.

"Yeah I just don't know what to say." She admitted.

"Just be yourself, you will be fine." Kodee smiled and looked around. She noticed the blond in the corner sneaking glances at her friend. "Oh! You have an admirer." Kodee teased.

Eowyn's eyes snapped up just in time to meet the blond man's brown eyes. He seemed to blush in response.

"He looks familiar, I just can't place him." Eowyn said confused, trying to work the problem in her head.

"It's Armin." Kodee said. "Armin Van Buuren."

"Oh my god, that's who I've been staring at?" Eowyn said a blush filling her cheeks suddenly extremely embarrassed.

"He's probably flattered. He's really nice. The guy on the left is Robbie Williams, and to his left is Chaz Rambert."

"Chaz Rambert, from the show 'My little sister' from like fifteen years ago?"

"The same."

"I had the biggest crush on him." Eowyn, glanced up at the trio, the older man barely resembled the teen idol she had crushed on as a child. His dark hair was thinned and lines creased his eyes and smile lines deep, his dimple all but hidden. "What happened to him?"

"Drugs, and more recently Botox."

"Yipe."

"Yeah I know. Don't take anything you're offered from him. Oh and the woman to Armin's right is Lu Li Fang. She's a pretty big action star."

"What was she in?" Eowyn asked looking at the beautiful Asian girl who was smaller than either them by several inches and tiny in size as well.

"I'm not sure Crouching Tiger, Spanking Monkey, something like that. It's not really my thing. The one movie I did see her in she was heartbreakingly beautiful in it. It was Summer Dreams. Good flick." Kodee said taking another drink.

"It's about time to head into the city, are you ready?"

"What about Armin, I wanna meet him." She decided.

Kodee giggled.

"You might very well get to meet him. Sooner than you think." She said with a knowing smile.

As Kodee turned Cassie came running up to her, she wanted one last favor.

"Kodee, don't go yet." Cassie begged her, knowing she would leave soon. "Please, come dance with me first. It's a good song."

Kodee pretended to listen to the beat of the song. It was something recent with a good beat and bounced her head a few times acting serious. A smile spread and she said okay. Turning to Eowyn, she asked if she wanted to join. Eowyn shook her head, afraid someone would see her dance.

"Okay we'll be back in a minute." Kodee said being led away by Cassie who had changed into the shirt Kodee had gotten for her in France.

Eowyn followed to the edge of the room so she wasn't completely left on her own. She watched Cassie drag their friend to the middle of the dance floor made in the living room of this large home. She watched the two dance with the beat of the music both knowing well the moves from the music video. Several more joining in. Eowyn jumped when an accented voice behind her asked if she wanted to join them on the dance floor.

"Oh uhm. I uh." Eowyn blushed and tried not to babble. "I'm not so good on the dance floor." She managed to say. She turned around matching the voice with a tall lean man with an august grin.

"Well honestly, me either. That is why I prefer to be with the music." He smiled deeply at her his dimples prominent. "Are you going to Shinobi's after all this?" He asked as he watched the girls finish dancing.

"I'm not sure. I know Kodee said we'd be going to the city after we leave here."

"Kodee?" He thought for a second "Schmitterling, from MoonSong?"

"Yeah the same." Eowyn nodded.

"I like them."

"She likes you too. She's a fan."

"A fan huh?" He laughed. "I think she told me that once before."

The song ended and Cassie came up with Kodee to Eowyn.

"Hey, you're flushed are you okay?" Cassie asked Eowyn innocently.

Eowyn just nodded not knowing quite where to look. Kodee smiled up at Armin, Cassie was braver she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again. I love the new song you did with Jordanna."

Armin hugged her back with sincerity.

"Good, she told me you helped write it." He encouraged.

"Not really," She blushed "I just helped name it and gave her a rhyme with purple."

They all shared a laugh and good byes before headed out into the night. Many planned to drive back into the city that night for more partying at various locations. Kodee's escalade was packed going into the city. Eowyn only knew the name of two other people in the SUV; Kim Delong a former member of MoonSong, and Alvin Grace who was one of Jordanna's, well she wasn't sure on that point. Armin VanBuuren's last CD played in the stereo as they headed north out of the hills. Kodee smiled over at her friend as the title track filled the cab.

"Good system." Someone in the back said singing along.

They drove out from the hills, the houses getting closer and closer together. Business began popping up here and there each one seeming more formal or 'hip'. Soon they were in a vein like network of roads intertwining and crisscrossing. Several tall buildings lined the roads with people walking along the business fronts. They were officially down town. Kodee pulled the SUV into an underground parking lot leading them to a building that Eowyn never saw the outside of.

"I'm getting hungry." Eowyn said quietly feeling her stomach rumble.

"Good they got great food here." Kim said smiling at her.

"Ohh dinner." Kodee said laughing like she forgot.

They were led up a corridor through a back hall way to an almost empty restaurant. A few couples huddled in the corner screened off with a thick dark lattice. The walls were a deep red with shoji screens portioning off various sections and paper lamps hanging from the ceiling creating a soft glow in little pools on the floor.

"This is pretty." Eowyn said looking around as they found their seat.

"Yeah this is our favorite place." Kim told her.

"Yeah I like to come here every now and then too." Kodee smiled.

The beautiful restaurant was owned by a man named Miroku who had been a successful business man in Japan. He traded his place of business to become an American. His business flourished and he became a favorite of many locals. He was very fond of the group from MoonSong; they had even had him as a character in one of their music videos.

"Good evening my dears." Miroku said smiling at the small group. "How are we all tonight?"

"Good Miroku. Thank you. Our whole group isn't here yet." Kim said smiling at him.

Miroku smiled back at the group.

"You all seem very happy tonight. Who is the new addition?" He asked smiling at Eowyn.

"This is my good friend Eowyn." Kodee said beaming putting her arm around her. "She just joined the MoonSong family."

"Oh how wonderful, another song bird." He turned to the new addition. "I greatly love the talent of a good songbird."

Eowyn smiled and suddenly hoped she could live up to this stranger's expectations.

A fresh group of people came in, Armin with them, didn't escape Eowyn's eye as he entered laughing at a joke. Kodee stood up to greet one of the newcomers, someone Eowyn didn't recognize, allowing Armin to slide in next to her. The person Kodee was talking too whispered something in her ear.

"Hello." He smiled at her.

"Hello." She said trying not to blush.

Kodee disappeared, a little too conveniently Eowyn thought, when she found someone had arrived downstairs, but Eowyn had no clue who it was. Kodee promised to return asking Armin to take care of her.

"Absolutely." He smiled charmingly back at her.

He quickly turned his attention back to Eowyn asking her about her current arrival and activities.

"I've only been here one night. I came in yesterday." Eowyn admitted.

"That's all huh. Well I'll have to show you around."

"You know LA well?"

A smile broke across his face his admittance clear.

"Well, not so very well, but it could be fun to find our way around the city."

"That could definitely be fun. Who knows what we'd find."

Kodee came back a few minutes later flushed and smiling. Eowyn wanted to ask her where she'd gone and why she'd returned so flustered, but dinner came and they all had begun conversation surrounding current contracts movies and events. Kim had a movie deal as a bad guy, and Armin had already begun finding talent for his next record, he had a few good ideas, one including Kodee on a track. A few more wanting to try a new sound or genre, even a concept album was discussed. Eowyn found herself blending into the conversation easily her opinion was asked and respected she was included and readily liked.

* * *

After an hour and a half they headed to an upstairs club where music was pounding through the walls. Eowyn once again wanted to stand against the wall and blend in for fear of knowing no one. Armin made a few rounds to speak with some acquaintances, but returned and kept Eowyn on his arm for the next few conversations. He wasn't planning on allowing her to be a wall flower. Kodee had disappeared and returned several times flushed and giggly each round. Eowyn became suspicious of her actions and excused herself to confront her friend. Kodee had promised that no matter what happened to her she would be dumb enough to do drugs. She had smoked pot here and there but nothing else. Eowyn had the wrong idea but she didn't know that. She was sure Kodee was disappearing to do something bad and Eowyn wanted to know what it was now. Her protective side was showing now as she made her way over to her friend who was just finishing up a conversation.

"Kodee can I talk to you for a second?" Eowyn said through her teeth while trying to keep a light smile on her face at the same time.

"Oh course honey." Kodee said smiling wide. "I'll see you all later guys." She waved goodbye to the party she was now abandoning.

Eowyn pulled her into a secluded corner, an outsider might think something more intimate was going on, but it was far from the case.

"Kodee, I gotta ask you, where do you keep going? Every time you come back you're giggly and flushed and I want to know what's going on. You told me you didn't do any stupid shit like drugs, and here you are..."

Kodee laughed and put her hands up as a block, then rested them on Eowyn's shoulders.

"It's not that, it's not a drug. Well not an illegal drug any way."

"Wait wait wait... what do you mean?" Eowyn said shaking her head without comprehension.

Kodee ducked her head and tilted it to the side, looking into a portioned off room's open door.

"Look there." Kodee said smiling at someone who was waving her over.

Eowyn turned to see a really good looking guy break out into a wide smile and wave them over in a grander gesture. He had on baggie pants and a large hooded jacket that matched his cap. "Come on." Kodee said grabbing her hand dragging her friend behind her.

The two girls entered the little room that held three very good looking guys who sat back against the booth and two older gentlemen and a woman across from them. The three on the other side stood up and excused themselves immediately, all smiles to have concluded business.

"Welcome back Kodee." The one that waved them in said with a thick accent separating the syllables in her name.

"Are you going to stay with us this time?" The one to his left ask flashing a wide smile. He looked much like the guy to his right, save for different hairstyles, clothing choices and eyeliner and shadow. His clothing was all close fitting and slightly flashy for mostly black. Another guy to the left of him sat in a chair quiet and smiling like he had a quiet joke to himself. He wore a thick pair of black glasses and an old band tee.

"This is Bill," Kodee said introducing the guy in the tight clothes who stood up and wrapped his arm around her, "and Tom," She said presenting the guy in baggy clothes who waved and smiled, "and Gustav." The one in thick black glasses who nodded at her.

"He doesn't say much."

He smiled at that. Bill pulled Kodee closer on the couch and wrapped both of his long arms around her in a hug.

"Guys this is my wonderful friend Eowyn." She said. "Have a seat." Kodee directed her.

Eowyn knew these were three of the members from Tokio Hotel. She looked around and took the seat that had previously been filled by the business associates. She noted how Bill's arms never left her friend in some manner and she was beaming up at him. She had put two and two together and realized what had made her friends face fill with color and seem out of sorts. Not an illegal drug by any means, but still very potent when applied to Kodee. They spent the evening dancing, well as best as Eowyn could muster, and laughing at Kodee's confusing speech in three different languages, none of which was fluent.

Bill kept at least one arm around her all night save for the few times she danced with Tom. Eowyn thought she saw something in Tom's eyes that belied his feelings for her, but she didn't feel comfortable saying anything to Kodee at least not yet. Armin claimed her for the evening mainly sitting at a booth close to the dance floor. Eowyn was excited and having so much fun, but she felt herself getting tired and began wondering when they would head home. It was minutes later Kodee told her that it was about time to do just that, not wanting to tear herself away either.

"Do you have a phone number where I can reach you at?" Armin asked.

"I actually don't. I don't even have a number to give you." Eowyn admitted with a pit in her stomach. She didn't want to lose this opportunity.

Kodee had overheard and ran up to offer a solution.

"Eowyn will be getting a cell phone tomorrow, she needs one here either how. Until then, you can call mine." She traded numbers with him so that he could contact them 'soon'.

The girls both left floating ten feet tall. It was just the two of them driving home as the sunrise created a rainbow of warm colors rising into the sky where the light blue seemed to quell the radiating glow of the sun. They drove back through the city and the mazes of roads that led to the Tudor reminiscent home on Sleepy Hollow. Eowyn happily climbed into the large soft bed with plush down blankets and a pretty pool blue coverlet. The bed was so comfortable and she was so tired, she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Eowyn dreamed of all the events of the evening. She couldn't believe how many people she had met in the course of forty-eight hours. Her waking hours seemed so much like a fantasy that her mind replayed it in her sleep.

* * *

A few days of lounging never deterred the constant in Eowyn's mind, she wanted to hear from Armin, she repeatedly looked at her new shiny cell phone that only held a few numbers, and his was not one of them. Late one evening the two found themselves cuddled up on a soft light brown suede couch, while watching a movie. They were rather relaxed when Kodee's phone rang making them both jump. An unfamiliar number popped up causing Kodee's brow to crease as she looked at the small screen.

"Hello?" Kodee spoke cautiously into the phone. "Oh, yes." She said smiling and brightening her tone. She grinned wide handing the shimmering blue phone to her friend on the opposite couch.

"Hello, how are you getting along?" A friendly voice came from the other end in Eowyn's ear.

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Armin, how are you?"

"I am well. Had to make a quick trip out of town. I just got back, I wanted to take you out to a late dinner if you're up for it."

Eowyn was up the stairs in moments hunting for an outfit, and Kodee in measured steps behind her. Eowyn had thrown the contents of her closet onto the floor and over her bed once again staring at the same ensembles she had put together a hundred different times in the last ten years. The look on her face was pained and confused. She looked up to Kodee, hoping for a solution. Kodee looked again at her pieces recognizing several from when they were in high school.

"You need a new closet."

Eowyn looked up in shock.

"What! This one is huge."

"No," Kodee said shaking her head, "I mean you need all new clothes. We'll have to go shopping for some soon. Until then, let's go visit my closet." Kodee directed her back down her hallway and across the loft that led to the other side of the second floor where Kodee's hall way took up the other half of the upstairs. Her hall was laid out the same as Eowyn's except for the small study was incorporated into the closet and more floor space. They entered her bedroom and to the immediate right there was a long hall way. At the end was the large bathroom, and to the immediate right double doors. They were opened to reveal a closet the size of Eowyn's old bed room. Every rack was filled with varying colors; one had all garment bags with what looked like very expensive names on them. Eowyn let out a grunt.

"What can I say, I'm a clothes horse." Kodee said with a huff. She immediately walked to the far back of the closet where several nice dresses hung. "Did he tell you where he was taking you?"

"No." Eowyn said suddenly very nervous.

"It's okay I have the perfect dress for any occasion." Kodee moved several large garments looking for a dark blue dress with a pretty black pattern on the bottom and a miniature version in lace as the sleeves. She had bought it in France for a party in a rush. She was happy she held on to the dress, it had come in handy more than once. Kodee helped Eowyn into it and tilted her head left and right, with an odd look on her face.

"What is it, wrong color, sits funny?"

"No, not at all" Kodee said shaking her head "it just… looks better on you." She stepped back so Eowyn could look in the mirror.

The pretty dress sat well on her frame, coming just above her knees and low cut in the front. It was nearly sleeveless save for the thin black lace that matched the design on the hem.

"I don't know about shoes." Eowyn said admiring herself in the long mirror. "Will flip flops work?"

Kodee stood there shaking her head at the notion. She walked over to a shoji screened wall and pulled them open, showing rack after rack of shoes. They even rotated to show a second pair of shoes and a third. At about the third turn in she pulled out a pair of black heels that had a dark blue stripe matching the dress up the back.

"They're a little big on me." She said handing them to Eowyn.

She slipped them on with them fitting perfectly.

"Oh of course." Kodee said flustered.

"What? What's wrong?" Eowyn asked again concerned.

"Those are a favorite pair, but their too big. They look wonderful on you with that dress."

"Are you sure?" Eowyn asked tentatively checking in the mirror again, turning this way and that.

"Worse. I'm jealous."

The doorbell resonated throughout the home at the mention of jealousy. Kodee found it fitting, if not early.

"I hate that thing." Kodee muttered turning on her heel out of the clothing lined room.

Eowyn raced behind her attempting to catch up in the heels. There was no way he could be here already. Could he? Eowyn thought. Kodee had already made it down the steps to the foyer when the bell rang again. Her frustration was clear. She opened the door to show a young man in an official uniform standing there.

"Kodee Schmitterling?" He asked plainly.

"Indeed. Anything I need to sign?"

"Just here." He held up a clip board.

Kodee signed and tipped him from a small ornament by the wall. Kodee closed the door holding a thin white envelope in her hand.

"Whew, I thought he was here already, what is it?" Eowyn asked.

"Nope, not him. Good thing he's not here, we still have time to do your make-up and hair." Kodee said ushering her back up the upstairs.

"Okay okay, but what's the paper?"

"Oh it's just something from-" She looked at the paper and a surprised look filled her face. "Bill."

"Oh, well why didn't he just call you?" Eowyn asked sitting at a vanity in Kodee's bathroom.

"He's in Germany." Kodee said quietly, a sad note in her voice.

"Already, but… didn't we just see him yesterday?"

"Well it's been about three days, but yeah, they left that next morning."

"Wow. Well what does it say?" Eowyn said getting anxious.

"I dunno I'll check it later."

"But I want to know."

"I'll tell you after you tell me how your date goes." Kodee said looking into a make-up box for a lip gloss. Kodee finished getting Eowyn ready, putting her hair up into a loose French twist and adding sapphire hair ornament that matched the dress. Just as she added the last touches on her make-up the doorbell rang.

"I hate that bloody thing." Kodee mumbled again heading down the steps.

Eowyn was several steps behind her, nervousness setting in. Kodee opened the front door wide to show Armin standing there with a wide smile and a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Good evening." He said the grin never leaving his handsome face.

"To you too." Kodee said returning the smile. "Please come in." She stood aside to allow him in.

He walked through the small foyer into the open space of the living room.

"Very nice house." He said looking around.

"Why thank you."

"Almost rustic."

"I like it." Eowyn chimed in.

"As charming as the women living here." He said handing the flowers to Eowyn.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." She said taking a deep smell.

"I wasn't sure what kind you would like."

"Oh they're perfect, very beautiful."

Eowyn left walking on air. She was surprised to find Armin's car very similar to Kodee's.

"What kind of car is this?"

"It is an Audi R8." He smiled at over at her. "Do you like cars?"

"It's not really my thing. I don't know much."

"It's okay. I just know what looks good."

They arrived at a restaurant that looked like something out of a movie. Armin drove the car around the building into a large parking building. They once again entered from the underground garage. Once inside they found the place packed, several couples leaned close over tables and lounged in small booths whispering and laughing quietly. They were both seated quickly at a sectioned off part of the main level. The seats were thick green velvet and soft, the rooms were lit lightly with twinkle lights and candles glowing on the tables.

"I hope you like Italian?" He said quietly.

Eowyn smiled and nodded.

A pretty young waitress came up brandishing two unique looking menus and water goblets.

"Good evening. Welcome to Bonne Note, tonight's special…" She droned on barely catching Eowyn's attention the only thing she took note of was the Rigatoni with Italian sausage in a vodka sauce, which she ordered.

"Are you getting around the town any better?" He asked taking a drink of water.

"Honestly we've holed ourselves up and have been watching movies. A little shopping." Eowyn admitted.

"I see you got a cellular phone now." He grinned.

"Yes, Kodee insisted. Apparently I now need a new wardrobe."

He cocked his head to the side and let his eyes scan her attire.

"Looks very nice to me."

Eowyn blushed and dipped her head.

"Thank you, but these are not mine. Kodee dressed me."

"Well, I approve."

Armin asked about her background where she came from, and her family life. She told him that she had grown up in rural South Carolina, and was very close to her friends, but they had all moved. She was well liked at Broome high school, placing in many choral activities. She was often front and center in concerts. Her last year she got a job at a small clothing shop, that's where she met Kodee. She had been engaged to the quarterback, but it hadn't ended well. She was very honest, and open, and slightly embarrassed by how much she revealed to him.

Once the food arrived the conversation cooled slightly, but a suggestion of a drive around the city got Eowyn's attention. Armin described an overlook that had a great view of the whole town. They spoke in soft tones over amazing food, discussing more of their lives from where they grew up to how they got where they are. Armin admitted he still didn't feel like all of it was real, and how only a few gigs got him to where he was now. The right people heard him, liked him and made it where he is. He had begun studying law in the Netherlands but the music was far and away his real love. He eventually finished his schooling in law, a net of sorts to fall back on should he need it.

"You're so smart." Eowyn said without thinking about the words.

"Thank you." He smiled his dimples showing. "What is it you want to do?" He asked looking in her eyes grateful for the honesty in her compliment.

She thought for a second.

"Be happy."

He laughed at that thought and nodded.

"So does everyone, but what can you do to make it happen?"

It gave Eowyn something to think about. The two finished their meal and headed back down to the dark garage. Various noises muffled conversations in the distance made Eowyn nervous. Unintentionally she stepped closer to Armin in an effort to ease her fear. They made his car just as a group of older boys were walking up the row of cars. They seemed to up their speed as the two got into the car. Armin quickly backed out, the rear of the car facing the boys who were now walking very fast to meet them.

"What's going on?" Eowyn asked having a vague idea.

"Those guys," He said pushing on the accelerator "Want to catch up with us. Take any money we have. Jewelry if you have it."

Eowyn looked down, worry creasing her brow. She had no jewelry, or anything of value on her, but the prospect of events as quite unsettling.

"You mean mugg us?"

"Yes."

"We need to call the police." She said for fear it would happen to someone else.

"Good idea." He said hitting a button on his dash.

"On Star, this is Maggie, how can I help you." A voice popped out of a small speaker.

"Hello, we're at Bonne Note restaurant in the parking lot, and there are several young men walking up and down the rows. They even came after me and my girlfriend."

Eowyn's stomach turned at how close she was and again when she realized he had said 'girlfriend'. She brushed it off as just relaying information and nothing else. The voice said she would notify the police and as they hit the top ground of the garage into the night air three police vehicles were making a b-line for the entrance of the parking facility. A shudder rolled down her back making her shiver lightly.

"Do you still want to go out to the view point?" He offered. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go now."

"Yeah I'd still like to go." She said thinking it over.

They headed deep into the hills and then up a few winding dirt roads. A couple vehicles were packed along a dirt and gravel road a few people walking around the roped off area. They both got out and looked over the twinkling orange glow that was LA in the far distance the water ebbed and flowed into the darkened sand.

"This is amazing." Eowyn breathed looking out at the vein like structure that was the main thoroughfare. It was filled with red and white lights in alternating directions.

"I was shown this location for a music video." He admitted shutting the door of his car and looking over at the valley.

"It would be amazing, but how would you set it up?"

"There's a house just over that ridge." He pointed to the north. "We would use that. Party scene."

Eowyn looked up and saw how clear and pristine the stars looked.

"Wow, they're so clear." She said still looking up.

"The stars? Yes they seem so close up here."

Eowyn looked up surprised to see how close he was standing to her. Now face to face.

"This is really pretty. Thank you for sharing all of this with me." She said looking at him now.

"Thank you for speaking honestly with me."

"What do you mean?" Eowyn said cocking her head to the side.

Armin adopted the same look, and began peering into her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked her eyes getting wide.

"Your eyes, they've gone dark."

"Oh," She smiled "yeah, they change all the time." She shook her head like it was nothing.

He smiled back and leaned in to look closer. He was so close Eowyn could feel his breath on her skin. It was only slightly warmer than the air outside. His eyes flickered down to her lips before he close that small space between them and pressed his lips to hers. He stepped back after a second. Eowyn felt a little dizzy over the tingle from his lips on hers. He had literally taken her breath away. He dipped his head and blushed a little bit, slightly embarrassed. He wanted to kiss her again, but wasn't sure if she'd object to the one he had just laid on her. He followed his instincts and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I could get used to this." He smiled at her.


End file.
